15 steps to becoming the best boyfriend!
by xoxjojoxox
Summary: Chad has fallen for Sonny but can he make her fall for him?.............. by using a checklist?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I read in a girly magazine ( and I know that u have seen it on peoples profiles!) But It is steps to becoming the best boyfrined! - here is a list o them! P.S I might not write a story about every single one! And I won't do them in order....  
**

**I don't own SWAC!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_**

Here is the list!!!!!!! :D xx

When she stares at your mouth, kiss her!

When she stars cursing,acting all tough – kiss her and tell her you love her!

When she is quiet ask her what is wrong.

When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind.

When she steals your favourite hoodie, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night.

When she grabs at your hands, hold hers and play with her fingers.

When she bumps into you, bump her back and make her laugh.

When she tells you a secret, keep it safe and untold.

Stay on the phone with her, even if she doesn't say anything.

Treat her like she's all that matter to you.

Stay up all night with her when she is sick.

When she is bored, hang out with her.

Don't talk about other girls about her.

Let her know that she is important.

When she is scared, protect her.

**Thanks for reading!!!! **

**xxjojoxx !!!!!! ;D **


	2. When she is bored, hang out with her!

**OK-------- so here is the first of the list, hope you like it! ;D xx**

**I don't own SWAC!**

**When she is bored, hangout with her!**

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

**Chad's .**

I was bored, so I decided to just walk around outside the studio lot. It was 4:30 and rehersals had finished early today.

I had been thinking about Sonny all night. I really like, in fact I think I might even LOVE her, I know I shouldn't love a random! But there is just something about her, that is different from other girls! I got and email last night called ' 15 steps to becoming the best boyfriend!' and I know I'm not her boyfriend yet.............. but I can work my way up ... can't I?

I had made a mini check-list of all the steps. The first one was '_When she is bored hang out with her!'_

I approached the corner on the outside of the building, I saw Sonny sitting on the bench. ' perfect time to begin by check-list!' I mumbled quietly to myself. I walked up to her, and noticed that she was just daydreaming. I sat next to her on the bench.

'Hey Sonny!' I said looking at her.

'Oh, hey Chad.' She said a little less enthusiastic than I did.

' What's up?' I asked.

'Oh, nothing much, I'm just really bored, I've been sitting here for about an hour!' she said looking up.

'Then.... why don't you move?' I suggested.

'Yeah but there is nothing to do in there, besides, it's a nice day to just chill out.' she said.

'Um... well I was just about to take a walk to the park! Do you wanna come?' I asked.

'Yeah, sure, thanks Chad! Your usually never this sweet, what's gotten into you?' she asked raising an eyebrow.

'I have my moments.' I said holding her hand, to help her to her feet.

'One sec , just gotta tie my laces. Wait.' she said bending down, which was a perfect opportunity to quickly take out the check- list and tick off the first one! I was going petty good so far!

'OK, done!' she said skipping towards me, with her hair bouncing, it was so shiny! Snap out of it Chad! She coming your way!

We began walking slowly to the park chatting about random stuff.

'So.....' she smirked.

'he,he, um..... Oh we are here!.' I quickly said trying to avoid a lull, your mind can make you say the craziest things when you are in a lull, things you would never usually say!

We entered the park, it was beautiful, no one was there!, there were a few swings and a hill, and you could see the sunset passed the hill. There was a corner shop across the street.

' hey sonny, lets sit on the hill! But first I'm gonna go get something, I'll be right back!

I then ran across the street to the shop and purchased, a small blanket, two packets of strawberries and some whip cream, romantic or what!

I ran back to her and we walked up the hill.

'Here we go,' I said laying down the blanket.

'Thank you!' She smiled, I absolutely love her smile!

We sat down, and then I remembered he strawberries.

'Oh, I almost forgot! I got some strawberries and cream!' I said smiling.

'Wow Chad strawberries are my favourite!' Sonny whispered.

She took out a strawberry and I gave her the whip cream, she ate the strawberry and then said.

'Chad, you have whip cream on your nose!' And then she sprayed a small bit of whip cream on my face.

'No way you have whip cram on yours!' I said spraying it on her face.

'We continued like that, until we finished our strawberries.

'Hey, Sonny you've got whip cream on your mouth!' which she did. ' Let me just get it ff for you!'

I said hoping that it had worked!

Sonny smiled as I leant in. I slowly placed my lips onto her soft ones and I kissed her! She kissed kissed me back. And I smiled into the kiss. We stayed like that, for a bit. And then we broke apart.

'Chad I had a really nice time tonight, thank you!' she said hugging me. ' and here!' she said taking a napkin and wiping the red lipstick off of my mouth.

'He, he . Thanks Sonny, do you want me to drive you home?' I asked, now over the moon!

'yeah, thanks!' She said getting up.

'No problem.' I said running down the hill with her.

'We got in the car, and I stopped outside her house.

'Thanks Chad, I had a really fun time tonight! I'll see you tomorrow!' She said with a smile on her face, walking towards her door.

'Cool, I'll see you tomorrow!' I said waving. 'bye!' And as she entered her house, I drove off.

I sat in my bedroom, laying on my bed. Today I had kissed Sonny Munroe!!!! It truly had been the best day ever!

I honestly couldn't get enough of her, so I decided to text her!

_Chad:_

_Hey, sorry I am bored....... so what are you up 2?_

I pressed send and seconds later I got a reply.

_Sonny:_

_Nothing much. Jut got out of the shower, probably gonna watch some T.V! _

_What are you doing? :D_

Sonny's smiley faces are so cute! Stupid cute!

_Chad:_

_Oh, nothing much either , just texting u! LOL. _

_I think I actually miss u! Xx :D_

I pressed send and regretted it, What if she thought that I was weird! I got another text!

_Sonny:_

_Aww , thanks Chad, I miss you 2! xx We had a gr8 day! ;D_

_I need to ask a favour, yesterday my mum's car had to the garage and I don't like taking the bus! So do you mind picking me up to go to the studio? Sorry If its a lot to ask!_

OMG, did she put a wink!! she did! She wants me..... any way.

_Chad:_

_Yeah, sure I'll pick you up! It is no way too much to ask! _

_Can't w8 to see you! Xx_

_Sonny:_

_Thank you sooooo much! So I'm kinda tired, I think I'm gonna go to bed now! Night Chad, can't w8 to see you either! Xx :D_

**I hope you liked it!!!! please_ REVIEW!_ This is sooo exiting! Please post in your comment if you like 'Seddie' or 'Creddie' from icarly! Personally I like 'Creddie!' **

**so just tell me what you think!!!**

**Xxjojoxx :D **


End file.
